


Lila Rossi is A Bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, Anal Plug, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fate Worse Than Death, Knotting, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Gets Broken, Mindfuck, Peanut Butter, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Watersports, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After months of training, Adrien's pets are finally ready to meet.Spoiler: one of those pets is a dog; the other is Lila.
Relationships: Lila Rossi/Dog
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Lila Rossi is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: Bestiality** Here, that means sex with a dog. Just a regular dog (I mean Lila). Also sex with a German Shepherd. 
> 
> I've already written about toilet-Lila, so what's one step further? I started to think about other ways to make her suffer sexually, and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> This is not well-written, pounded out in one sitting, and is totally sick.

It was so very nice of Gabriel to leave behind a hidden super-villain lair. It had proven useful to Adrien after his father "died" from using a wish on the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous to restore Emilie. That resulted in him getting stuck in a hellish existence as a conscious, but paralyzed, half-corpse. 

Emilie smiled at the lovely piece of furniture, and locked it up in the mausoleum that he had constructed for Emilie herself.

Every now and then, Adrien brought it up to the attic room.

It was watching in the corner now.

After all, the old lair made for a perfect garbage dump, Adrien, Emile, and Marinette had found.

A few changes had to be made, though, Adrien bringing in a bunch of different kinds of restraints and remodeling the room to make it comfy for their permanent guest. A row of massive screens now lined one of the walls, used to keep his pet entertained.

That second pet, Lila, was bound to the floor, just as Adrien had left her after taking her out for her last walk to the bathroom only a few hours ago.

Said billionaire walked into his lair, leash in hand, as he guided his other pet into the room alongside him. The hearty, prancing German Shepherd wagged his fluffy tail, tongue lolling out of his mouth

“Okay, Gabe,” Adrien began, smiling down at the panting pooch. “You all ready for this?”

The dog replied with a happy yip, as if he actually understood.

“Good boy,” came Adrien's reply as he led the dog over to the bound and gagged Lila, who had her ass hiked up into the air, juices trickling down her thighs as she rocked and moaned, her pussy being tortured by a set of vibrators.

Carelessly, Adrien plucked out the anal plug from her reddened ass, crisscrossed with whip marks. Lila's asshole distended, blown wide open and begging to be fucked, but today? Today Adrien was going to be kind.

She was going to get cock in her pussy for once, he resolved while detaching the collection of vibrators.

The girl screamed in frustration, muffled by her ball gag.

A scraping sound caused her to look back just in time to see the large blond man unscrew the lid from a jar of peanut butter.

“Nnugh,” she cried, head shaking to try to plead him to stop. It couldn't be real! Why had she written about all the horrible things she had planned to do to Marinette in her diary? This was exactly what she'd wanted – what she'd _dreamed_ about, but it wasn't meant to be _her_ here.

Thick gobs of oily peanut butter on his fingers, Adrien smeared a trail around her asshole and pussy. Sticky, disgusting clumps get forced into her cunt, dragging out her screams of pleasure because something was _finally_ inside of her as he scissored and spread her.

It was a disgusting mess, the condiment mixing with her dripping juices and even a little bit of her piss that she'd loosed at some point.

“You good to go, buddy?” Adrien asked the thickly-built German Shepherd at his side, guiding the creature's nose to Lila's pussy. While she fought desperately to get away, tugging at her restraints as she pleaded for mercy, words a drooling slur around her ball-gag, it was all pointless. Here, silenced but for her pitiful screams, she was helpless. Voiceless.

A slab of fuck-meat.

“Oh, you'll want to see this,” Adrien noted absently as he picked up a remote from a nearby table and flicked on the monitors from the wall.

Lila had expected to see more of the porn that ran whenever she was being tortured: images of women giving into their lust for dogs or being fucked by all manner of animals from pigs to goats.

Whenever she was being trained, vibrators to her ass, nipples, and pussy, she had to watch shockingly high-quality videos of women being fucked by dog-cocks, knotted; only allowed to cum when they were turned into cum-dumps for beasts, all the dignity fucked out of them.

Now, the screens showed images of the room – a half dozen cameras focused on her, forcing her to “enjoy” the sight of her own disgusting body as the dog behind her began snuffling her rear and laved its rough tongue over her sopping pussy and ass-crack.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she shuddered, trying to fight back against the explosive pleasure – so taboo and so, so _good_.

Without even wanting to, she threw her hips back against that sinfully-good tongue as it gathered up the peanut butter that had been smeared along the outer lips of her pussy, watching the video feed as her cunt spasmed to try to draw the dog in deeper while her face twisted up in bliss at finally being touched.

“Look at yourself, pet,” Adrien spat down at her from a few feet away, gesturing at the screen while Lila gummed the ball-gag in her mouth and shuddered when the dog behind her began to delve in more deeply. “You see how honest you're being? You're just a slut for dogs – no a cocksleeve for dogs when we're done.”

Rough buds of “Gabe's” increasing frantic tongue set off explosions of pleasure as she humped against his muzzle. His moist, cool nose sent shivers through her body as he snuffled her dripping cunt and stabbed deep inside of her to lick out the traces of creamy peanut butter while also stretching her out.

On the video screens, his cock was pressing, flopping out of his furry sheath.

It- it looked so ... _tasty_. All red and glistening.

What would it feel like, salty and musky in her mouth?

The whining dog's breath was hot against her quivering quim, and his saliva left gummy trails along her ass and deep within her, lubricating her alongside her own gushing juices.

It was so fucking _good_. Like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Seemingly satisfied with the meal that it had eaten out of her snatch, and apparently knowing what Adrien wanted to see next, the creature threw its paws over Lila's back, scratching up the sensitive skin, his stiffening but still floppy red cock smearing up her ass.

Eyes on the screens, she watched as that tip prodded and humped around, his paws digging red furrows in the sides of her breasts and causing her to weep bitter tears. Her once-tight and pretty virgin pussy, now overgrown with a thick bush of black hair, had been so beautiful; now it was a disusing mess of her own matted cum.

At first, there was a shiver of sick pleasure as the pointed tip of the dog cock slid inside her dripping cunt – relief after hours of torture, It was so damn good to finally take something – feel something, be full. The vibrator had worked her up to the point that she'd have done anything, but with months of being trapped in here, forced to watch those videos, she would have taken him even if she wasn't so painfully horny.

Then, the probing stopped as the slavering dog found his mark, humping forward to split Lila's pussy open as she scream and flailed on the ground, captivated by the screens that showed off three angles of that blood-red dog-cock, mottled, slick, and glistening, as it smashed into her cunt.

As much as she cried and sniveled, she couldn't look away as the dog humped her ass, paws marking up her sides as he tried to cling on, back legs scrabbling on the floor.

This was what she was now: a dog's toy. A once-human fleshlight for an animal to fuck whenever he wanted.

That slick, heavily-veined dog-cock pounded deep, molding her cunt and ruining it for any human. She squeezed out a few tears as her body, brain, and shriveled, ugly soul were wrecked completely.

No man would ever want her now, she realized, even more tears of pain, embarrassment and joy streaming down her flushed cheeks, giving in to the forbidden pleasure of – of bestiality. That was the realization that broke her, sent her rocking back into the dog's clumsy thrusts.

Why _not_ give in to this?

Why deny the best that she'd ever get? Why fight something this good?

Then, the brutal thrust that finished her, plunged the last, thick inch of the dog's cock deep into her pussy and split open her walls with his massive knot, the beast still humping away even though they were tied, his breath hot against her face and fur rough, scraping her back.

Her stretched-out cunt clutched at her master's knot, body surrendering as her mind snapped and she began to beg for more as she came with an explosion of pleasure.

She could have another one in her mouth – kiss and suckle the knot.

Now, she truly was nothing more than a humping, drooling fuck-doll, addicted to dog-cock after all the weeks of training and brainwashing and now this, the final humiliation and rape that _wasn't_ because she was so, so eager!

If she was lucky, Adrien would bring another four pets for her to play with: one to knot her ass while she sucked off the third and played with the other two using her hands.

This was what she had been born for.

Adrien left her at that point, but not before tugging out her ball gag.

"As she wept, trailing tears and snot, she hiccupped in a broken whisper, bearing down on that pulsing knot, so warm and thick as it kept her plugged up with all that watery cum. "Th-thank you."

She might have cum again when Adrien patted her head and called her a good bitch.

That was all she wanted to be. All she could think of being now. She liked being a good bitch, all filled up with that bulbous knot. 

So it was alright that he left as she oozed down to the ground as the dog twisted around so that they were ass-to-ass, his thick cock still tied, locking up all that watery animal cum inside of her.

It didn't matter.

She smiled through the agony that pounded through her pussy and arched into her belly when the dog tugged free after long minutes. She was barely able to turn her eyes up to the screens that showed the knot popping out of her cunt, followed by a gush of clear cum that trickled down her legs.

When his cock had fully retracted back into his body, the dog, seemingly almost curious, wandered around to Lila's head, and decided to mark his territory. His leg hiked up, and Lila felt her mouth open instinctively. Dog piss splashed over her face, soaking her hair with stinking urine as she struggled to catch as much as she could and drink it down, bitter and acidic.

Her world was the heavenly warmth of piss, splashing over her face and filling her mouth as she sighed around her drink.

Left there in a puddle of dog piss and cum, her pussy broken open and leaking seed, she smiled again and settled in for a blissful nap while "Gabe" trotted off to do the same. Unlike her, he had a dog bed. Cold concrete that scraped her arms was too good for her anyways. She only hoped that he was ready to breed her again when he woke. Maybe her ass this time. 

And to think that, at first, she had been jealous of Marinette for stealing Adrien.

In the end, Lila was the lucky one.

Marinette would never know the joy of being knotted; Adrien could never compare to the happiness and satisfaction that some random dog could bring to her.

Her last thought before drifting off was a thrill.

_I wonder what other animals Adrien will bring next time._


End file.
